Amortentia's Sway
by VeelaFreak
Summary: !SLASH!CHARACTER DEATH! Harry is devastated to find out that his lover has been dosing him with Amortentia.  Amortentia- wizarding world's most powerful love potion.


Title: Amortentia's Sway

Summary: Harry thinks he's in love; only to find out his lover has been dosing him with Amortentia. !SLASH!

Genre: Angst, Tragedy

Pairing: Harry/Jonathan (OC)

Warnings: Slash! Character Death! Dark Harry!

Rating:

Harry sat on the window's edge; looking down at Hogwarts grounds. He'd been here so long. It fit though, he knew. Violent and tragic circumstances during death usually led to being stuck to that place as a ghost. And his death was both violent and tragic. That was something that no one could deny.

Thinking back on his death he smiled. At least he wasn't stuck here with _HIM. _He had lied to him after all it seemed. And despite past beliefs that honesty is best in anything. He didn't feel guilty one little bit.

It was so sudden. It hit him like a runaway freight train. He woke up one morning so in love that it almost frightened him… Almost. Jonathan was everything he needed. He was sweet and kind. An all around gentle person. A Hufflepuff to the core. Or so he thought.

He was devastated when he found out the truth. That Jonathan wasn't a Hufflepuff at all, but a low down slimy snake. Just even remembering it sent agonizing rivets of feeling through him. Even though it occurred so long ago, the betrayal was still so fresh.

-flashback-

He couldn't stand there listening to her anymore. He couldn't believe the outrageous things Hermione was saying. Amortentia! That had to be the biggest lie he had ever heard. As if Jonathan would ever do something like that to him. He moved to go around her.

"wait." She grabbed his arm tight.

"please Harry, it all fits. I mean come on! One morning you wake up head over heels over someone we haven't even met! You're obsessed with him, and it's not natural. Nothing about this is natural!"

She was pleading now. "Haven't you noticed he's always feeding you? Chocolate and candy all of the time. Please. Just don't eat or drink anything he gives you. Please."

He finally managed to break free and run down the corridor.

-end flash-

He remembered the next week perfectly. How even though he didn't want to he listened to Hermione's advice. He covertly avoided consuming anything Jonathan gave him. He wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted to prove that he was in love with Jonathan and vice versa. He wasn't being tricked.

…But he was.

After a few days of avoiding Jonathan's treats it wore off. It happened the way it had begun. He woke up one morning completely and utterly not in love with Jonathan. He was broken beyond repair. Nothing could fix him after that. Even though he had discovered he wasn't in love, the betrayal hurt more than anything. The idea that someone could be that cruel was appalling.

All he ever wanted was to be in love and have a family. His dream had been twisted and torn and smashed back into his face. It had all been a lie. Everything had been a lie. The "I love you's" and "forever's" were null and void. Every caress and touch beautifully deceptive.

He cried for days, and refused to leave his dorm. Jonathan stayed away. He deduced that he had been discovered.

He finally gathered his Gryffindor courage and confronted Jonathan. He located him on the Marauder's Map, wandering the corridors way past curfew.

It was bittersweet seeing him, because he could still feel the ghost of the feelings induced by Amortentia. He could also feel the hate boiling up for this man, and what he had done.

Jonathan looked up swiftly as he yanked off the invisibility cloak. He had been expecting him. Tears gathered in his eyes.

It made him hate Jonathan more.

"I have never hated someone as much as I hate you right now."

A sob escaped him.

"You tricked me into thinking I was in love with you!"

Tears poured down his face.

"You learned about how I had longed for a family to love me. You learned how much I wanted it. And you just kept on poisoning my heart!"

He dropped to his knees.

"It must have been so much fun for you. You had Harry Potter following you around like a love struck idiot. I bet you had a great big laugh at that with your friends."

He gasped. "no, never."

Like he believed him after what he had done.

He ran over and pulled Jonathan up. He slammed him against the wall. He wanted to hurt him so badly. He wanted to make him scream in pain. He desperately wanted to see blood flowing out of his body.

To his right he saw a big beautifully paned window.

A crazy look took over his face.

He started dragging him toward the window.

"Well alright, you want to be together forever, right? Then this is perfect for the both of us. We'll be together in death!"

They fell through the window with a deafening crack.

They fell- fell- fell…

THE END

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Go easy on me 'cause this was my first slash/HP fan fiction I have ever done. Review if ya want ^_^


End file.
